Absolute Beginnings
by R.W. Maxwell
Summary: What happens when a photographer named Draco Malfoy meets a model named Ginny Weasley for the first time? Read and find out. Written for the IWSC Grammar School Challenge.


**School: **Hogwarts

**Year:** 7th

**Chosen Technique:** Semicolons

**Word Count:** 700

Absolute Beginnings

Draco Malfoy looked through the viewfinder of his camera as each of the models sashayed down the runway. He had barely started working for his father's magazine—_The Conglomerate—_when his father asked him to cover the show. The goal was to spot some new talent. Draco noticed that some of them were extremely young, while some were clearly trying to make a comeback. The vanity of some people never ceased to amaze him—, especially his father.

Then he saw her; a young red-head began gliding down the catwalk; her hips moved in time with the beat of the music. Draco focused the zoom on his camera; it seemed to capture everything from the freckles on the bridge of her nose, to her bright brown eyes, down to the swell of her breast, and beyond.

With each step, she moved closer and closer causing him to adjust the lens to keep her body in perfect focus. He was in awe of her as she moved in time with each beat of the music; each movement of her body was alluring and elegant like a ballet dancer. Stop, smile, turn, pose and repeat.

He knew he should have been snapping shots of the other models; it may even cost him his job. Draco, however, was willing to go against his father wishes in this instance. This girl was phenomenal; the camera loved her, and it showed with each picture. He had to move from point to point in order to catch every angle; she was perfect no matter the lighting and no matter the angle. He was glad that he had brought more SD cards to capture this specimen of beauty. Their eyes met for an instant; he wondered what she was thinking at that exact moment.

All he could think was, '_wow, I'm in love._'

* * *

Ginevra Weasley was looked out at the crowd; she was nervous at the number of people that were there. She had certainly come along way from doing fashion shows with Hermione, Luna, and Susan for their respective parents: '_Such a simpler time,'_ Ginny mused.

Ginny watched as the other girls made their way down the catwalk; one by one each poised with elegance and grace that she hoped she could pull off. She felt like an ugly duckling compared to these magnificent creatures of beauty.

She heard the music switch tempo signalling her turn; she started to glide down the runway. Temporarily blinded by the flashes coming from the cameras, she almost lost her count. She quickly recovered by stopping for a brief second to show her face, gracefully running her hands along the seams of the dress, showing off the curves of her eighteen-year-old body.

Each step brought her closer and closer to the photographer that she had spotted earlier; he had white blonde hair and steel grey eyes. Slowly turning to head back, she looked over her shoulder their eyes locking briefly; they both smiled. As the moment passed, she slipped behind the curtains to let another model take her walk.

* * *

Draco was stunned as he went through the pictures on his camera; he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her approach until he felt her breath as she whispered in his ear.

"I take it you like what you see?" a feminine voice sensually asked.

Quickly looking up Draco noticed the young red-head from before. Blushing slightly, and he spoke.

"Very much so; it seems the camera loves you," he said, with a stammer. "Draco Malfoy," the young man said holding out his hand.

"Ginny Weasley," she replied as she reached out to take his hand; she felt his hand tremble slightly as he lightly brought it to his lips. "So, do you care to tell me what you liked about them?" she asked teasingly.

A small smirk played on his lips as he spoke, "sure, we could talk about it at the after party; maybe talk a little business while we're at it?"

Ginny could hardly suppress her grin as she spoke, "I think I would like that."

Draco held out his arm, which she took; they entered the hall speaking of the beginning of their future.


End file.
